Still Into You
by SSpencer12
Summary: Maya declared her true feelings for Riley the day she left. Five years have passed and a tragic event brings them back together.
1. Chapter 1

It had been five years since Maya had last seen Riley. The Matthews had moved to the District when Cory had the chance to be part of a committee that promotes better educational opportunities for under privileged kids.

It wasn't far, Maya knew. Not a four hour drive, but not a five hour drive either, it was confusing. Still, she couldn't stop herself from spilling her feelings to Riley on that last day. Riley didn't say a thing, not even when Maya begged her to say something, anything. Maya crawled out the window after it felt forever in that uncomfortable silence. She knew it was over.

The aftermath wasn't pretty, either. Maya told Shawn and her mother what it had happened, she cried herself to sleep every night. She finally understood her mother and all those sleepless nights after her father left. Sure, Riley didn't abandon her with a child, but Riley was all she knew, Riley was her hope and had been her family when everyone else was gone. It stung.

Maya wasn't the same afterwards. The rest of high school wasn't easy either. Lucas found out about Maya's feelings and that was the end of their friendship. Zay would say hi to her in the hallways and sit next to her when they shared classes with only each other. Farkle and Smakle just got stronger, and although Maya remained close to them, thirdwheeling wasn't her favorite past time.

Then came college. Lucas went back to Texas to become a veterinarian. Zay went to Oklahoma State, both Farkle and Smackle went to M.I.T.; Maya chose to stay and attend art school at N.Y.U.; Riley was attending Georgetown.

Maya doesn't know how she had gotten away with avoiding the Matthews all this time. Cory and Shawn were still best friends and actually saw each other quiet often for two people who lived in different states.

Last year, during one her general ed classes, Maya met a girl, Zoe. They've been dating every since. Maya wasn't too serious about it, she hadn't even introduced her to her mom or Shawn. Sure, they met by accident one night at one of Maya's showings at school, but nothing Maya planned. Maya became really private since Riley's departure. She wasn't good at making friends, Farkle remained her best friend and every summer she would visit him in Boston.

It wasn't the best life, but Maya was content. She was making art, she had a family, a best friend, and a girlfriend. Maya must admit that she is not the best girlfriend. She often forgets special dates, and if you ask her, she is not in love with Zoe, but Zoe is good. Zoe understands and sticks around, so Maya takes her.

It was another ordinary morning; Maya was trying to finish an essay due in an hour at the campus coffee shop. Zoe was by her side, doing who knows what. Maya feels her phone on her pocket vibrate. It was Katy.

"Mom?" Maya knows something is wrong, Katy's voice is cracking and she can hear her sobbing.

Maya and Zoe made it to the hospital some twenty minutes later. Shawn had been hit by a truck on his way to the gallery.

Shawn had open a gallery a few months after moving to New York. He would present his pictures and some other local artists' work, and sometimes even Maya's work, whenever she was willing to display something. The gallery also held poetry readings two Friday's out of the month.

"Mom!" Maya ran to Katy as soon as she saw her. Zoe trailing behind her.

"What happened? How is he?"

"It was a truck, it ran the red light when Shawn was crossing. He is in the ICU, the doctors are not saying much, all I know is that he is unconscious" Katy's voice was trembling and her face was stained with tears, eyes tired.

"It's okay, mom. He is going to be fine, he is going to be okay" Maya said while holding her mother in her arms. "It's okay, mom. It's going to be okay".

Maya was trying to be strong, as much as she wanted to break down right there and then. She couldn't.

"I'm really sorry about this, Mrs. Hart" Katy looked up at the sound of Zoe who was standing next to them.

Maya noticed that Zoe had called Katy "Mrs. Hart". Maybe she had gone too far with the whole being a super private person thing.

"Mom, you remember Zoe" If Katy noticed that Maya was trying to avoid an even more awkward encounter, she didn't mention it.

"Sure, hi Zoe, thanks for coming. Please call me Katy"

So, she noticed.

"Is there anything you need, Katy? Something I can help you with?"

"That's so kind of you, Zoe. But for now all we can do is wait"

The three women sat there. Maya holding on to Katy's hand. Standing up every once in a while to pace around. Some three hours passed before the doctor came out with some news.

"Shawn?"

"That's my husband" Katy and Maya rushed towards the doctor. His face preoccupied.

"I'm doctor Lynch. I'm taking care of your husband"

"My Katy, this is my daughter Maya. How is Shawn?"

"I wish I had better news for you. He is stable, we ran some tests and unfortunately he will have to undergo surgery. His brain is swollen and we need to relieve some of the tension and make sure there is no further damage. I need you to sign these papers so we can start as soon as possible. If you come with me I can explain more"

"Yes, sure. Babygirl, wait here for me"

"Mom, I want to know"

"And you will. Please just wait here"

Katy was inside the doctor's office for about thirty minutes. She paced the whole hospital hall several times. Katy found her sitting on the floor.

"What did he say?"

"Well, they're preparing him to go in the OR. He was explaining some after care and consequences the operation might have. But he is going to be fine, Maya. Okay? I need you to trust on this"

"How can you ask me that when you didn't let me go with you? Please don't hide anything from me"

"I'm not. I promise you. I need you to trust me, Maya"

"Maya, your mom is right. Everything is going to be fine" Maya was taken aback by Zoe. She had forgotten she was still there. She felt terrible about it, but then again she had never been the best at being a girlfriend.

Maya felt hopeless, helpless. She wished there was a place she could go and feel safe, even if it's was for a while, even if it's was fake. She was falling apart inside with nothing holding her together.

"I'm gonna go get some coffee" Was the only thing Maya could think of saying.

"I'll go with you. Katy, do you want anything?"

"I'm fine, Zoe thank you"

"I'll be right back, mom" Maya kissed the top of Katy's head and walked off, Zoe bye her side.

They made it to the cafeteria, Maya wasn't hungry. They had been in the hospital for about six hours now. She mindlessly stirred her coffee.

"Your dad will be fine, Maya"

"I think you should go" Maya looked at her girlfriend, barely in the eyes

"What? No, I want to stay with you. Maya you don't have through this alone"

"I'm not, Zoe. My mom is here and she needs me. I really appreciate you being here and wanting to stay. But right now I need to be with my mom"

"I know what you're doing, Maya. I know you're trying to play strong, and that's fine, just please let me be here for you"

"Zoe, please. I need to be with my mom. This is how I am; this is how I cope. I… it's easier for me if you just leave"

Zoe sighed, this was battle she knew it was lost.

"Fine, but please promise me you will call me later and let me know how your dad is doing. I'll stop by tonight"

"Thank you" Zoe got closer and hugged Maya.

Maya desperately wanted for Zoe's hug to feel alright, to give her hope, but she didn't find it there. She only felt a cold rush through her veins and a knot on her throat.

"I love you, Maya"

This wasn't the first time Zoe had declared her love for the blonde beauty. It wasn't the first time Maya had just nodded and smiled.

Zoe left, leaving Maya to walk the way back to the waiting room by herself. Maya was cold, and the know on her throat had extended to her stomach. Her legs felt heavy and she hadn't felt this helpless since she was four.

She stopped, leaning on one of the walls and realizing she had left her coffee in the cafeteria. She turned around to go get another one, but decided against, turning back again. She saw a figure slowly walking and she lifted up her head. The figure stopped. Maya was speechless and frozen. She stared walking again, taking her time, and with each step the tears rolled faster down her cheeks.

"He's going to be okay, Maya. He's going to be fine"

Those are the words Cory said as soon as she reached him and he had embraced her in a tight hug. She cried into his chest while he tried to comfort her. It felt so good. She missed him so much.

Cory was Maya's second dad, if you don't count Kermit. And she missed him, and with Shawn lying on a bed fighting for his life, Maya had never been more thankful for Cory. She felt safe.

She sobbed, and sobbed, she didn't think she could stop. Cory just kept on holding her. Maya was barely aware of some footsteps getting closer, and then stopping. When she had calmed down enough for Cory to let go, he slowly turned her, leaving his chest and finding Riley's.

It had been five years, but she could recognize Riley anywhere. Maya didn't look up, she just let the brunette hold her as her tears kept on falling, every time slower. Maya felt safe, and for the first time in forever, she felt home.


	2. Chapter 2

Maya and Riley found a nearby bench to sit on. Maya was resting her head on Riley's shoulder, while Riley had her left arm around the blonde girl, her right hand softly caressing Maya's hand. They hadn't said a word to each other. Cory had placed a kiss on top of Maya's head and went back to the waiting room. Now the former best friends were just holding onto each other.

"Are you ready to go back?" Riley's voice was ever so soft, barely above a whisper and she was careful.

"Can I have five more minutes, please?" Maya had broken down and she was trying to get her bravado back, she didn't want for Katy to see her like that, she wanted to be strong for her mom and for Shawn. Being in Riley's arms was a comfort Maya though she would never feel again and she wasn't ready to let go of that just yet.

"Whatever you want, Peaches" God, no one had called Maya a pet name in years. Not even Zoe, that was one of the things Maya had asked Zoe: not to call her pet names.

See, Maya kept her guard up. Way up. She doesn't know how she had been dating Zoe for a year and gotten away with never introduce her to her parents or how she never told Zoe about the Matthews. The only person from Maya's life that Zoe had a bit of knowledge of was Farkle. They went to visit him this past summer before school, but being the person she is Maya asked Farkle not to mention anything about Riley or how they met. Farkle understood, he always did and so Maya kept Zoe in the dark about almost every aspect of her life. Did Maya feel guilty about it? Sure, but this was the only way to guard her heart from any harm. She didn't think she could take much more.

Eventually, Maya and Riley made their way back to the waiting room, shyly holding hands. Right now it wasn't the time to question anything or talk about the past.

Maya felt Topanga before she even saw her. The older woman embraced her in a tight hug, she asked her if she was okay and Maya just nodded, hugging her back. Maya hated the reason why the Matthews were back in her life, but it felt so good that they were.

"Where's Auggie?" Maya asked

"With my parents in Philly. It was the only stop we made on our way here" Cory looked almost exactly the same, but Maya could tell he was worried. She could see it in his eyes.

Doctor Lynch came back to inform them that they were taking Shawn for the operation. Which would take around five hours.

The Matthews, Katy and Maya sat in that waiting room for the first hour not saying much. Everyone was nervous, scared and it seemed like they would take turns to pace around the waiting room. Maya was sitting on down, her leg bopping rapidly up and down when Riley sat down next to her, putting her hand on Maya's leg; stopping it.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah" Maya couldn't recognize her voice. It sounded weak. "I'm alright. I just don't have a lot of patience"

"He's going to be okay, you know?"

"How can you be so sure, Riley?"

"He promised you he would never leave you, Maya. He promised to be around for you"

"That's nice, Riley. But sometimes we make promises we can't keep. He can't be around forever, he knows that. I know that. I just hoped that we would stick around longer"

"Don't talk like that, Maya. He's still here and I know he'll stick around"

"How can you be so sure about that?"

"Can you just trust me on this one?"

"You know the funny part about that, Riles? After all this time, you're still the one that I always trust"

Two more hours passed and the nerves seemed to calmed down a bit for everyone. Topanga and Katy would talk here and there, unlike their daughters they did talk often, so there wasn't much catching up to do. Riley and Maya would sit next to each other but neither of them dared to ask about the other's life; there was enough heartbreak at the moment. Cory on the other hand wanted to hear more from Maya.

"Shawn told me you're doing great. He sends me pictures of your work, you know?"

"He does?"

"Maya, I love you. You were and still are like a daughter to me, I helped to raise you. Look, I don't know what happened or how it happened that you shut us out of your life, it hurt and still does but is a decision I've learned to respect and I just want you to know that you will always be part of my family. Always, no matter what happens or who you become. I wanted you to know that"

"I have some news for you" Dr. Lynch's voice made all of them stand up. Riley rushed to Maya's side and held her hand. "The operation was a success, fortunately there was not deeper internal damage, which it was what we feared. Shawn will be fine, it's going to take some time and we still need to assess some other injuries to see how is affecting him, but he'll recover"

"Can we see him?" Katy asked.

"Not right now, the nurses are preparing him to bring him into the ICU, where we'll keep him for the night under observation, just making sure he heals from the operation. However once in the ICU, a family member can spend the night with him. We'll wait until we transfer him to a room to allow visitors"

"Thank you, doctor. Thank you"

Riley hugged Maya, both smiling widely at the good news. Maya let go of Riley and for a moment they locked eyes.

Maya almost burst into happy tears. Shawn was going to be fine and Riley was standing in front of her, with the light in her eyes as she remembers her.

"Well, I'll just go bring some clothes from the car and all of you can go rest"

"I appreciate you offering, Cory. But I'll stay with Shawn" Katy said giving Cory a tight hug.

"Hey, I had to try" This made everyone laugh, and it felt so good after the long day.

"Maya, could you go get me some clothes? I rather be in something more comfortable for the night"

"Of course, mom"

"Riley, why don't you go with Maya? Your dad and I will stay with Katy until you guys come back"

It was almost 8 p.m. and Katy and Topanga were waiting for the doctor, Cory had gone to get some food for them and Maya and Riley had left merely twenty minutes ago.

"We'll just keep the gallery closed for tomorrow and then figure it out" Katy was talking to Topanga. It was much easier to speak now that she knew her husband was no longer in danger.

"Well, anything you need Katy, we're here to help"

"Thank you so much, Topanga. It means the world to me, and I know for Maya too, that you guys are here"

"Of course. We've missed Maya so much; I hope if anything good comes out of this is that we can get your stubborn little girl back"

"I'm pretty sure she'll come around. Oh, by the way you guys are staying at our place tonight. I don't know what you had planned, but our house is there, and we actually have room now. So please, spend the night there, and stay however long you want"

"Thank you, that's a good idea. That way Maya is not by herself, either"

The two women were interrupted by Zoe, who shyly approach them. Katy had forgotten she had come with Maya that morning; she never noticed she had left.

"Zoe"

"Hi, Katy. Sorry to bother you, I've been calling Maya but she's not answering her phone, I wanted to check up on you and ask how Shawn is doing"

"Oh no bother at all, sweetie. Shawn is doing fine, thank you he is stable and is under observation, doctor's said he's going to be fine. I'm spending the night here and Maya went to get me some clothes"

"That's great, I'm really happy to hear that. I know how scared Maya was; I wish she had let me stay"

Topanga observed the exchange between Zoe and Katy, clearing her throat.

"Oh, how rude of me. I'm sorry Zoe, let me introduce you. This is Topanga Matthews, she's Shawn's childhood friend and my best friend. Topanga, this is Zoe" Katy stopped briefly, realizing she didn't know the girl's last name. "She is Maya's… girlfriend"

"Maya's girlfriend? I didn't know Maya had a girlfriend" Topanga looked at Katy, whose face clearly read that she didn't know that Maya had a girlfriend, either. "I'm sorry, Zoe how rude of me. Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Matthews. It's been a crazy day; I understand"

"I brought sandwiches, only two though. I figured I'll just pick up something for me and the girls when we go home" Cory handed the sandwiches to Katy and Topanga, then looked at Zoe.

"Hi, I don't know you"

"Cory, this is Zoe, Maya's girlfriend. Zoe, this is Cory, my husband"

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Matthews"

Cory shook hands with Zoe, raising an eyebrow.

"Likewise, Zoe. How long have you and Maya been together?"

"For a year now"

"A year?" Cory turned to see Katy, who wore his same surprised expression. "Katy, why didn't Shawn mention this to me?"

"I honestly don't know, Cory"

"So, Zoe. Did Shawn have the talk with you?"

"What? With all due respect, Mr. Matthews but I don't know what you're talking about"

"What are your intentions with Maya?"

"Excuse me?" Zoe was visibly uncomfortable at Cory's question. He spoke softly but serious.

"Forgive him, Zoe. Cory and Shawn are best friends and it takes a little bit getting used to it, but…"

Cory interrupted Topanga, something he knew he was going to regret later. His voice was still calm, but Zoe could sense he was a bit on edge.

"This has nothing to do with Shawn and I being best friends, it has everything to do with the fact that you're dating Maya and I want to know what your intentions are with her'

"Cory" Topanga was using a warning tone with him, Katy could just watch but inside she couldn't help but smile at the thought that her daughter had such incredible people in her life.

"No, Topanga. I want to know. This is Maya we're talking about, she's my little girl too and if she's dating someone, I want to make sure they are good enough for her. With all due respect, Zoe but I don't trust just anyone when it comes to her, and if Shawn hasn't had this conversation with you, then it's on him – which by the way he will, because I'll make sure he does once he is awake – but if you're dating Maya, I need to know what your intentions with her are"

"Cory, honey. I really don't think that's your place" Topanga said, trying to diffuse the tension

"Topanga, she's my little girl too" Topanga knew she had lost this battle.

"I understand, Mr. Matthews" Zoe didn't, really. She didn't understand why Cory, someone she had never heard of before, was now asking her about her intentions with Maya or why she should respond to him in the first place, if Maya's father hadn't care enough to have the talk to her, then why was Cory so worked up about it. "And let me assure you that I have only the best intentions with Maya. I love her, she's one of the most fascinating people I have ever met and I consider myself lucky to have her in my life"

Cory nodded at Zoe's words. He was happy Maya had someone in her life, but his heart was breaking for Riley; for the exact same reason.


	3. Chapter 3

Maya opened the door to her house. The three of them had moved to a bigger apartment that didn't leak after the wedding. For a while, everything Maya wanted out of life was right there in front of her and at this moment, it felt as if she was getting it back.

Tossing the keys on a little table beside the door Maya and Riley entered the apartment

"I'll go get my mom's clothes and I'll be right back. Help yourself if you need anything"

"Peaches?"

Maya's heart skipped a bit when she heard Riley calling her, but her response was as fast and natural as ever

"Yes, Honey?" It was weird how after all this time they could fall into their old dynamic.

With Zoe, Maya was never very affectionate; Zoe thought maybe that was part of the whole suffering artist personality the blonde had going on, but that wasn't entirely true: Maya loved when Shawn called her kiddo, or Katy called her babygirl and of course her favorite was when Riley called her "Peaches", but with Zoe, she couldn't stand any kind of nick name or pet name. Maya was starting to wonder if it was time to call it off with Zoe, not because Riley was back, but just because now Maya realized how unfair she has been with her girlfriend.

"Are you okay? It's been a rollercoaster these past 24 hours. I want to make sure you are not hiding anything" Riley smiled sweetly.

"Thanks, Riles, but I'm okay. Yes, it has been hard but knowing that Shawn is going to be okay and you guys being here is all I need right now"

Maya disappeared to Katy and Shawn's room.

Riley looked around the apartment. It was about the same size as the one the Matthews'. Except this one had art everywhere. Painting, pictures, more paintings, more pictures. Riley wondered if some of the paintings were Maya's. She browsed through the frames, most of the pictures were of Shawn and Katy; only a few featured Maya. There were some with Shawn and Cory, from their childhood to the last time they went camping. Katy and Topanga had a picture together as well. There was picture of the Matthews, Riley recognized it as their last Christmas card, only this one didn't have any holiday greetings, Shawn took the picture after all. And at last, Riley found it, in a far corner a picture of her and Maya, together. It was old, of course but that didn't stop Riley from smiling. Riley however didn't find the other thing she was looking for: a picture of Maya and her girlfriend, and her smile grew bigger.

Granted, Riley and Maya hadn't had direct contact in a very long time, but unknown to the former best friends, Farkle Minkus kept them both updated about the life of the other. Riley knew about Zoe, and now that she was thinking about it, it was strange that Zoe wasn't around at a such critical time.

"Are you ready, Riles?" Maya reentered the living room carrying a small overnight bag.

"I am; do you need help with anything else?" Riley's heart couldn't help itself and it just skipped a beat when Maya called her Riles, and the butterflies in her stomach started to take flight.

"No, this is all. Let's go now"

The air was getting crispier, autumn was well underway and it would soon be thanksgiving. Riley and Maya walked the dark streets of New York, the hospital wasn't too far away and they thought it would help them free their minds.

"How is Auggie?" Maya broke the comfortable silence in which they were walking.

"He's great, taller than you know"

"Riley, everyone is taller than me" Maya deadpanned, making Riley laugh, oh how Maya missed that sound.

"He misses you, you know" Riley stopped for a second, daring Maya to look her in the eyes, which she complied.

"I miss him too. Where is he?"

"We dropped him off at my grandparents in Philly on our way here, since we don't how long we'll be staying, mom thought it would be best for him to be with family"

"Well, I hope I get to see him soon"

"I know he hopes so, too. Mom and dad miss you too… a lot"

Maya sighed and nodded, she missed them too. She couldn't stand to look at Riley when she was telling her this. It made her feel like a jerk, so she just kept walking looking at the ground beneath her feet.

"But you know, as much as they miss you… the three of them. I don't think it comes close to how much I miss you, Maya"

It was a reflex, Maya looked up to be found in Riley's bright eyes.

"I miss you, too. Riley"

Riley's eyes filled up with tears, the happy kind. The words slipping out of Maya's mouth were like a song to her.

"Maya?"

Before either Riley or Maya could say anything else, Zoe had found them.

"Zoe? Wha… what are you doing here?"

"You didn't call me all day so I came to see how was your dad, how were you; but you weren't there so, I talked to your mom"

"Oh! It's been a crazy day, Zoe. To be honest I don't even know where my phone is. But Shawn is fine, I'm fine. Thanks for stopping by"

Riley awkwardly stood next to Maya. She looked Zoe up and down, and as much as Riley disliked to admit it, Zoe was pretty. Everything she thought Maya deserved.

Zoe had noticed Maya talking to a girl she didn't recognize, and now looking from up close, she could tell the girl was beautiful. It made her jealous, because it wasn't only her appearance, the girl seemed to irradiate some kind energy that made Maya seem more comfortable. It was weird, it was intimidating.

"Maya, of course. I am your girlfriend I shouldn't have left in the first place"

This was getting way too real for Riley, hearing Zoe call herself Maya's girlfriend was like a punch in the stomach, stopping the revolution the butterflies had started earlier.

"Hi, I'm Riley. Nice to meet you, any girlfriend of Maya is my girlfriend too" Riley extended her hand for Zoe to take. She fully knew the way Zoe had used the term "girlfriend", but she didn't care, she wanted for this girl to not be real.

"Zoe; nice to meet you too, Riley. But when I said 'girlfriend' I meant, girlfriend, not girl-friend" Zoe took Riley's hand and Maya wanted the truck that hit Shawn to come for her.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Zoe. It's just that Maya didn't tell…"

"Tell you that she has a girlfriend. Yeah, I've heard that a couple of times tonight"

"Zoe, can we please talk later? I need to go drop these clothes to my mom"

"Can you at least give me one minute alone with you, Maya. I'm sure Riley can take those to your mom"

Without saying a word, Riley reached for the overnight bag, taking it from Maya and lingering on her hand a little too long. It was short moment, but Maya and Riley felt the electricity running through their veins. The moment wasn't lost on Zoe, either.

"So, Riley. Who is she?" Zoe asked with a little too much force once Riley was gone, to Maya's dislike.

"Zoe, don't. She's… she is my best friend"

"Your best friend? I thought Farkle was your best friend. How come you've never told me about her, Maya? How come I didn't know about her until this very moment and how come she is here with you and not me?"

"Look, Zoe, is a bit complicated, okay? She was my best friend, we grew up together but then she moved to D.C. and we lost touch and it means a lot to me that she is here now"

"I know you are going through a lot right now, Maya, I know that; but today has made me think about our relationship and where we are"

"What do you mean?"

"I just spent the last half hour talking to a couple of stranger about what my intentions were with you. Your mom doesn't even know my last name; hell she didn't even know we were together. I get it, you are a tortured artist, Maya, but why do you refuse to acknowledge our relationship with the people that are important to you?"

"Wait, wait, wait. What do you mean you spent the last half hour talking to a couple of strangers about your intentions?"

"Mr. Matthews was a bit worked up after finding out I was your girlfriend and about the fact that I haven't met your dad"

"You've met Shawn"

"Yes, Maya. Once, by accident, almost a year ago."

"Zoe, I… I can't do this right now. I'm sorry. And I'm sorry Cory went after you, but can we please talk about this later? I really need to go back there. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Why can't I come with you?"

"What?"

"Yes, Maya. Why are you shutting me out? Is Riley staying with you? Why does she get to be by your side and yet you won't let me be there?"

"Zoe, please. The Matthews are family, there's nothing that could stop them from being here for Shawn, for me. Go home, I'll do the same. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

Maya pulled Zoe into a tight embrace, fully aware that if she didn't, her girlfriend would go for a kiss; and at the moment Maya didn't want to find herself in that situation.


	4. Chapter 4

Riley didn't want to look, but it was almost impossible for her to tear her eyes from the couple. She saw how Zoe seemed to get a bit heated up when talking to Maya, whereas Maya kept her cool. Riley wondered if she was the reason Zoe was mad, and if she was the reason Maya seemed so calmed. She knew the talk was about to be over when Maya reached for Zoe, in the second it took Maya to grab her girlfriend, Riley prayed to all the Gods that they wouldn't kiss, just the thought of it made her want to hurl. Naturally, she was relieved when Maya just hugged Zoe, it still stung, but not as much as a kiss would have.

Riley turned away and headed towards the waiting room where Katy was, before Maya could see that she had stayed to see the exchange between the couple.

"There you are. Where's Maya?" Topanga asked when she saw Riley.

"She'll be right up, she just ran into her… ran into someone" Riley couldn't bring herself to say "girlfriend".

"So, you met her?"

"I did"

"And… how are you doing?" Topanga examined Riley carefully.

"Uncle Shawn might be the one with the broken ribs, but I'm the one who's having trouble breathing"

"Aww, honey. It'll be okay. It doesn't seem to be anything serious. She hasn't even met Katy and Shawn… formally, at least"

"But what if I'm too late, mom? What if I lost my chance with Maya just because I couldn't figure out my feelings earlier?'

"Riley, honey if it's meant to be, it'll happen. Be patient"

"It is easy for you to say, you married your soulmate, you've been with dad since forever!"

"It might seem that way to you, Riley, but for a while I wasn't so sure we would end up that way. Be patient"

"Fine"

"Where are my mom and Cory?" Maya asked, approaching Topanga and Riley.

"They went to sign some paperwork. Cory wants to come early in the morning tomorrow so your mom has the chance to rest"

"Oh, that's okay. I can come here in the morning, there's no need for him to"

"Maya, this is beyond your control" Topanga interrupted Maya "I know you want to see him, and you will at visitor's hours' tomorrow, but Shawn is Cory's family too, and trust me when I say he'll want to be by his side at all times. Besides, I think is better if you let us handle this"

"I'm not a kid anymore, Topanga. I can handle this. And yes, Shawn is Cory's best friend, but he's my dad"

"I know you are not, but for us you'll always be. We'll always try to protect you no matter how old you are. Both of you.'

"Maya, let's just go home for tonight" Riley put an arm around the shorter girl, who just nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, Topanga. I… I'm really thankful you guys are here"

"We'll always be here for you" Cory's voice made the women turn around "We're family, that's what family is for"

Maya held Riley a bit tighter. She planned on asking Cory about his confrontation with Zoe, just not right now. If Maya was being honest, it felt kind of good knowing Cory still cares about her, her former teacher was like a father to her, she'll forever remember when he danced with her in middle school before Shawn was in the picture.

"Here are your clothes, Katy" Riley handed the bag to Katy, who appeared next to Cory.

"Thank you, Riley. Maya, they are staying at the house, be a good host"

Riley could barely hide her smile knowing she wouldn't have to say goodbye to Maya tonight. The reason why they had been brought back together was tragic, but she still couldn't contain her excitement.

"Don't worry about it, Katy. We'll take care of Maya" Topanga said giving Katy a hug.

"And I'll be here early in the morning so you can go rest. Please let us know if anything happens"

"Thank you, Cory. You don't need to be here too early, knowing that you'll be taking care of my daughter is enough. And I will. Hopefully is a much more peaceful night than it was a day"

They said their goodbyes to Katy and headed back to the apartment where the Hunters lived. Cory stopped to buy tacos for him and the girls, if something was gonna make them feel better, tacos was the answer.

"So, Maya. We were talking to your mom, and we don't know what is exactly going to happen, but for now, we'd like for you to stop by the gallery tomorrow, maybe in the afternoon. Maybe post a sign or something, we'll see how things go, but Shawn might not be able to take care of that for a while, so is your turn, kid" Cory said in between bites.

"Katy tells me that you've been working in the gallery alongside Shawn for a while now. And if you need any help, we'll be here for you" Topanga reassured her.

"Thanks, but what about you? What about your lives back in D.C.?" Maya was afraid to ask that, she didn't feel ready to be alone again, but she'd rather be prepared.

"Well, we haven't thoroughly talked about it yet, but we've thought about some possibilities, the bakery is still ours, although your mom has done an amazing job managing it. And contrary to what you seem to believe, D.C. is not on the other side of the world, is just a 4-and-a-half-hour drive. So, we'll see"

Maya nodded, that last sentence made her blush, she knew what Topanga meant by that.

"Maya?"

"Yes?"

"I know what you are thinking, and I promise you that we won't leave you alone. You won't have to go through this on your own."

Maya couldn't take it anymore and hugged Cory, she was still trying to contain the tears that threated to leave her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Maya was sitting in the dark in the living room, not only was Shawn in the hospital, her former best friend and first love was sleeping on her bed which made an excellent formula for Maya to lose sleep.

The lights suddenly came on and Maya winced to uninvited brightness.

"Hey kid, couldn't sleep?" Cory said while he was grabbing a glass of water.

"Not, really. No, you? Got thirsty?"

"Topanga did, and no matter what time it is, what Topanga wants, Topanga gets" Maya chuckles at Cory's response. "Hey, I know you've heard this a lot tonight, but he'll be fine"

"I know. Now, I know"

"Goodnight, Maya"

"Goodnight, Mr. Matthews"

Cory smiles and goes back to the room, finding Riley leaving Maya's room.

"Seems like everyone is awake"

"I couldn't sleep, she hasn't come to bed" Cory nods towards the living room and Riley understands.

Riley finds Maya sitting on the couch just staring into space.

"Your bed is too crowded for you to sleep tonight? Maya looks back at Riley, who makes her way to sit next to Maya.

"It has nothing to do with the fact that you take all of the bed, and more with my dad not sleeping in his tonight"

"You know he's gonna…"

"Be fine" Maya completes Riley's sentence. "I know, I can feel it. It's just so strange, him not being here and…" Maya takes a deep breath "you guys are here, and I'm happy for that. Thankful"

They sit there, just next to each other for a couple of minutes.

"You know what is weird? I know it's been a really long time since we last saw each other, but you being here, and your parents taking care of me, of my mom when we need them the most… It feels like time hasn't passed, that nothing has changed"

"Except that a lot has" Riley bites one of her own nails trying to stop the next sentence to leave her mouth "You have a girlfriend now"

Maya immediately avoids Riley's eyes when she hears her. She gets uncomfortable and bites her lip.

"I do" Maya keeps her gaze down "She's uh… she's nice"

"Yeah, no. I could tell that earlier, she didn't look very happy though"

"It's… complicated. It was a hard day and I didn't let her be there for me"

"Why not?"

Maya shrugs. "You know you can tell me anything, Maya. Everything"

Maya looks at Riley for the first time since she brought up Zoe. She looks at Riley's eyes, then her lips and Maya bites her own, and looks away.

"She doesn't… she doesn't understand. I never explained to her this whole Shawn situation. You know I call Shawn 'dad', but when I'm talking about him to other people I just call him 'Shawn', she thinks I'm just being rebellious. But honestly how rebellious can I be if I still live with them?"

Riley smiles. It's not right but she likes the idea that even after not having a conversation with Maya in years, she still knows more about Peaches than her own girlfriend.

"Why you never told her?"

"Cause I never had to explain that to anybody. You were there, Farkle and Smackle were there. It's hard to think about explaining my life to someone… I don't know, maybe I'm just being weird"

Maya takes one end of the couch and extends her legs to the other side, barely reaching Riley with her toes, which makes Riley laugh.

"What are you laughing about?"

"You're so tiny" Riley says touching her heart, Maya laughs mischievously.

"Oh, you thing that's cute? Take this" Maya sinks into the sofa so she can reach Riley with her feet.

Riley is covering her face trying to avoid Maya's attack, but she's laughing. She traps one of Maya's foot under her arm and with the other she breaks free to reach for Maya's torso and start a tickle attack on the blonde's ribs. They struggle with each other and the couch is just not big enough, they roll into the floor with a "thump" both laughing their hearts out.

After what if feels forever, they calm down and are just lying next to each other on the floor, their breathing has slowed down and the heaviness of the day has started to feel on their eyes. Maya blindly reaches for a pillow on the couch and gives it to Riley, who puts her under her head, then Maya does the same for her own.

They lay there facing each other, lazily smiling to one another. Their blinks get heavier and slower until they both fall asleep, with the light still on.

Riley is aware of a soft knock that is waking her up, but her neck hurts and so does her back. The knocks continue so she slowly opens her eyes and is met with a sight that makes her smile wide: Maya sleeping next to her mere inches away from her own face. Riley realizes that Maya has her hand around Riley's hips and smiles even wider. Then, there's knock again. Carefully, Riley removes Maya's hand and slowly stands up, feeling how stiff her body is after sleeping on the floor. She looks around looking for a sign of the time, and she finds it on the microwave: 7:05.

Riley walks to the door and slowly opens it enough to see who is on the other side.

"May I help you?" Riley says with her voice still raspy from the sleep.

"Riley?"

"Oh! Hi, Zoe" The memory of meeting her hits Riley, she clears her throat "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, thank you. I'm actually looking for Maya, I called her last night and I've been calling her this morning but she's not picking up"

"She's fine" Riley says reassuringly.

"Can I come in?"

"She's asleep, actually" Zoe is not impressed by Riley's response, and Riley notices it "But, of course, come in. Just be quiet, she's right there on the floor"

"Why is she… on the floor"

Riley wasn't sure how to respond to that, so she just went with the first thing that came to her mind.

"I took her bed"

In that moment Cory and Topanga walk into the room, surprised to see Zoe, and Zoe is getting tired of getting that response from Maya's "family".

"Oh, Zoe, good morning" Topanga says in her usually chirpy voice.

"Shhhh" Riley silences her, and points towards the couch "Peaches's sleeping" Both Cory and Topanga nod knowingly.

"Peaches?" Zoe is liking Riley less and less by the minute, why is this girl allowed to call her girlfriend by a pet name when she's not even allowed to call her other than her name?

"It's a really old nickname, from when we were kids, she'd kill me if she heard me calling her now that" Riley lied again.

They heard groans coming from Maya, and their attention shifted. They saw Maya slowly emerging from the floor rubbing her neck. She sees everyone staring back at her, and she realizes Zoe is there.

"Riley, I'm taking the bed tonight" Maya doesn't even know why that was the first thing that she said, but Riley went along and nodded her head.

"And good morning everyone, are you guys having some type club meeting in the middle of my apartment or what's going on?"

"Actually, I think I woke them up" Zoe speaks up "I haven't heard from you… again. So, I thought I'd stop by before my first class today"

Cory, Topanga, and Riley move to the kitchen to let the girls have a conversation.

"I'm really sorry about that, I honestly don't know where my phone is, I haven't even looked for it"

"Maya, I know it has been a really rough 24 hours, but I'm here for you and I want you to understand that. You don't have to go through this alone"

"I'm not, I'm fine. The Matthews are here and they are my family"

A phone rings and everyone goes quiet. Cory picks up.

"Hello?...Doing fine, everyone is ok… I'll actually head for the hospital in a couple of hours. No, no she's with us… yup, she's too… I know… They are coming over the weekend, Topanga and I, we'll take care of everything… at Shawn and Katy's… will do, see you then"

Cory hangs up the phone and the women in the apartment wait for him to say something.

"That was Eric, he and Jack are arriving this afternoon"

"And who's coming over the weekend?" Maya asks.

"The grandparents, they wanted to come with us but we figured it'd be better for us to get here and figure out accommodations before everyone gets here"

Riley rubs her neck again and moves it ever so slowly. Topanga notices it and then sees Maya doing the same.

"Is everyone staying here?"

"Oh Maya, my sweet innocent child, you'd think I'd still be friends with Minkus if he didn't have a use?" Cory laughs "No, I called him last night and he'll let us use one of his apartments"

"That's nice… and pretty clever of you"

Zoe just watches the exchange between Maya and Cory. And Topanga carefully moves behind Riley and whispers behind her ear:

"Stop rubbing your neck or Zoe will know that you and Maya lied to her"

Riley rapidly takes her hand off her neck

"Anywho, I'm making breakfast before I leave for the hospital. Are you staying, Zoe?"

"I wouldn't want to intrude"

"Oh please, any friend of Maya is a friend of us. Right, Topanga?

"Of course, we would love for you to join us"

Zoe leaves out a little chuckle "I'm her girlfriend"

"Even better, we'll have a chance to get to know each other"

Maya and Riley are completely silent. They didn't do anything wrong, absolutely nothing happened between them. Hell, they don't even know how the other feels about each other, then why does it feel so wrong?

"Great, everyone take a seat and breakfast will be done shortly"

Riley, Topanga, Maya and Zoe seat around the table

"Since when do you eat breakfast?" Zoe asks Maya

"Oh, I know better than contradict Cory and Topanga. If they say it's breakfast time, it's breakfast time"

"Exactly" Topanga chips in "When Maya was younger she used to come to our house every morning to take Riley to school, but she knew she couldn't leave without having breakfast. That's the most important meal of the day"

"Wow! Really? I don't think I've ever seen you eat anything before noon"

"I guess it's just… it happened when I started college" Maya was playing with her hands, trying to relieve some of the anxiety that having Zoe and the Matthews together at her house brought her.

"So you are like family friends? I remember Katy mentioning you were Maya's dad's childhood friends"

"Shawn, Cory and I grew up together in Philly. We went to together to the same pre-school, all the way to college"

"That's amazing, and you met Katy in college?"

Topanga seemed taken aback with Zoe's question. "No, we met Katy when Maya and Riley became friends. And Shawn met Katy years later. Actually is kind of a cute story. Katy was working the day of Maya's birthday one year and Shawn went to her work to tell her that she should be spending it with her daughter… and maybe it doesn't sound as cute as it was. Katy was a very hard working single mom when Shawn met her, and being the amazing woman that she is, Shawn fell in love" Topanga finished with a smiled.

Zoe looked at Maya, Maya had her hands on her face.

"Maya, can we talk in private for a minute, please?"

Maya knew what was coming. Cory and Topanga looked at each other confused. Riley just sat there, sucking on her lips.

"Sure, let's go to my room"

Zoe and Maya stand up and head for Maya's room. Once there, the atmosphere is thick.

"Are you freaking kidding me right now, Maya?"

"About what, Zoe? What do you mean?"

"What do I… Look, all this time I accepted that it was going to take you a while to open up to me, it's fine, take your sweet time. But not even telling me that Shawn is not your real father?"

"He's much more a father than my biological one"

"You know what I mean, Maya"

"Why does it even matter? Shawn is my dad, he's been there for me. Why do I have to defend this to you?

"Because I feel like I don't even know you. I knew there were so many things that you kept for yourself, and that was fine with me, but coming here with other people that love you and seeing that they seem to know absolutely everything about you… that hurts. I don't even know what your real last name is"

"Yes you do, it's Hart. Haven't changed it. Shawn adopted me but I didn't change my last name"

"Oh God"

"What?"

"I called your mother Mrs. Hart, Maya"

"I know, and it's okay. Trust me, she had bigger things to worry about"

"Why?"

"Cause her husband was in a hospital…" Zoe interrupts Maya

"No, why didn't you change your last name to whatever Shawn's is?"

"It's Hunter"

"That wasn't my question"

"I don't know, I guess I didn't feel like going through all the paper work"

"I'm giving you this chance to be honest with Maya"

"Zoe, I really don't feel like talking about it, okay? This is the exact same reason why I didn't tell you about Shawn not being my biological dad cause then I'd have to explain what happened and I simply don't want to, it's in the past, it doesn't matter. You don't need to know about my past to be with me, or does knowing all this make you change the way you feel about me?"

"No, but it does make me understand you better"

"My life is not my tragedies, okay? My life is the people I know, and the people I love"

"And who do you love, Maya?"

"What kind of question is that?" Maya exhales and gets nervous "My parents, the Matthews…"

Zoe interrupts her again "Riley?"

"She's been my best friend since I was 4, of course Riley"

"Me?"

The atmosphere gets thicker with that question floating in the air between Maya and Zoe.


	6. Chapter 6

Maya is taken aback with Zoe's question, her neck is hurting, her back is killing her, she's getting a headache and Zoe is not help.

"Well, Maya? Answer me" Zoe is getting annoyed, Maya can tell.

A knock on the door breaks the silence and Maya is silently relieved.

Topanga pokes her head into the room

"Girls, sorry to interrupt but breakfast is ready and you don't want it to get cold"

"Thanks, we'll be right there" Maya takes Zoe's hand as Topanga closes the door shut again.

"Zoe, I care about you. A lot, I appreciate you wanting to be here with me, any other person would take any chance they have to walk away, but not you. I know I'm complicated and I probably should've been more open with you, and I can't take that back, all I can do is try harder"

Zoe's face softens "I'm sorry, Maya. I know this is not the time for me to go all psycho girlfriend on you, is just…"

"It's okay, Zoe. Let's just go have breakfast"

Zoe and Maya walk into the kitchen hand in hand, Riley can't help but notice it and looks rapidly away. Topanga, sitting next to Riley just nudges her shoulder lightly.

"Matthews, feed us" Maya and Zoe take a seat across from Riley and Topanga.

"Coming right up" Cory says in his goofy voice.

"So, Maya do you have class today? We'd like for you to miss as little school as possible" Topanga takes a bite from her plate waiting for the blonde's answer

"Not really, I already turned in the projects I had for this week"

"Wait, you turned in your projects early?" Cory says while placing Zoe's and Maya's in front of them

"Thank you" Zoe says in a little voice

"Believe it or not Matthews, I'm not the wild child I once was" Maya says proudly

"Hope she's not completely gone" Riley speaks for the first time, her hand still rubbing her stiff neck.

Maya looks at her, her stomach still doing that flip every time she hears her, every time she looks at her, at those bright eyes. A reaction Zoe has never provoked in her.

"Just give me some paint" Maya slowly reaches for her own neck. Riley smiles and she swears her heart skipped a beat.

Topanga notices the exchange and thanks the Gods Zoe was busy with her food to notice the sparks flying between the former best friends.

"Well then, Maya. If you are free, then maybe you should stop by the gallery this morning, Riley will go with you"

Zoe is not thrilled to hear Topanga's suggestion.

"So…" Zoe cuts in before Maya can speak "If you don't want Maya to miss school, what about Riley? Don't you go to school 5 hours away?"

Riley passes her food before speaking up "I do, but most of my courses are online I just have to attend lecture once a month, and thankfully that is not this week. Plus, just like Maya, I'm ahead in my projects so I can afford to be away for a while"

"Isn't that great?" Zoe says with enough sweetness for her sarcasm to be ignored.

The Matthews, Maya and Zoe finish the rest of their food, Topanga and Riley help with the clean up while Cory gets ready to leave and Maya says goodbye to Zoe by the door.

"Please look for your phone"

"I will, Zoe. I promise"

"I'll see you later, okay?"

Zoe goes for a hug, deciding it'd be better than a kiss, but while hugging Maya, Zoe could see Riley looking at them, which didn't sit well with Zoe.

Zoe pulls away from Maya just to reach for her face and pull her in for a kiss, an open mouthed, passionate kiss. Zoe grasping for Maya's shirt on her back, always making sure Riley was a witness.

They finally come apart and Zoe opens the door with a swift motion, leaving Maya hanging and disappearing on the other side, closing the door behind her.

Riley's blood is boiling, her face is red and her eyes are wet. Her feet take a life of their own and without knowing, Riley is marching towards Maya, reaching her, pushing her back against the door, grabbing her face and placing her open lips against the blonde's.

The kiss is wet and heavy, Maya is grabbing Riley's face with one hand while the other one is pulling her closer by the waist. Riley's right hand is against the door trying to keep her from falling, her left is caressing Maya's cheek.

Slowly, both girls come up for air, Maya looks into Riley's eyes, Riley just smiles not believing what she has done.

"Riley" Maya's breathless voice bring Riley out of her gaze

"Riley!?" This time is not Maya, but Topanga "Riley" her mother's voice says a little louder this time.

Riley blinks, seeing Zoe still kissing Maya, she turns to her mother.

Topanga puts her hand on Riley's shoulder, whispering to her ear "You should go get ready"

Riley turns to leave towards Maya's room.

Zoe finally lets Maya go, making sure Riley saw their little kiss show.

"Bye, Maya"

Maya opens the door for Zoe and heads to her own room once she is gone and realizes none of the Matthews are on sight.

Maya enters her room without knocking, catching Riley mid-shirt change.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't…"

"It's okay" Riley finishes pulling her shirt down "I was done. Here" Riley hands Maya a bottle of pills "I'm guessing your neck and back are killing you"

"They are, thank you"

"Everything okay with Zoe?"

"Yeah, yeah. She is just a bit overwhelmed by all this new information"

"Information that shouldn't be new"

"Am I wrong, Riley? I mean, I get it, I do. I know I should've said some things, explain some aspects of my life to her because is not like I'm ashamed, and is not like I'm the only one that who has a step father"

"Maya, you told me that you didn't feel like explaining your life to her and I guess that is valid, but why didn't you feel like it?"

Maya thinks for a second on her answer.

"It didn't feel important anymore. When my father left it broke me in a way I thought I could never put myself together again and you were there, you saw me go through everything. Every up and down. And I'm done going through that because of Kermit, if he is not here is not my fault"

"Maya?"

"Yes?"

"Did you ever talk to Zoe about me? About us?"

Maya keeps quiet, the question burning her brain. Riley knows Maya doesn't talk about her, with anyone. Farkle has told her that Maya doesn't ask about Riley, Shawn never brings up Maya when he is around her. Riley knows Maya dodged Cory every time he was in New York City.

"Why, Maya?" The wetness in Riley's eyes is back "I get why you shut down Zoe, but why me? I've been there for you, you don't have to explain anything to me, I've seen you through everything, why then you just erase me like that? Am I not important anymore?"

Maya takes the pills Riley gave her trying to buy a little time, but the knot in her throat is making hard to swallow.

"These past 5 years have been hell without my best friend, people getting uncomfortable around me every time I ask about you and giving me the most generic answer, and I wanna know why. So tell me, Maya. Am I not important anymore?"

Maya hopes the pills work because the pounding in her head just got stronger.

"Riley, is not like that"

"Then how is it?" Riley's voice is loud, strong but breaking.

"It hurts less, okay?" Maya was now trying to stop her tears from falling down her eyes. She didn't think she could cry anymore.

"How is pushing me out of your life easier, Maya?"

"Riley, can we please not talk right now? My head is spinning and I need to go see Shawn and the gallery, I… I just can't do this right now"

Maya exits her room, carrying some clothes to change into and enters the restroom. Riley is left to fight her own tears.


End file.
